Captivating
by Sassy Kames
Summary: This beautiful creature is just so captivating to Percy...


**Captivating**

* * *

Percy didn't know what was so captivating about the boy leaning against the tree. Was it because of the snow clashing with his black black hair? Was it _because _of his hair? The way some black strands were spiked up on top of his head while a patch of it covered his left eye, kind of in an emo style. Maybe it was because of what the teen was wearing. Black skinny jeans with a black low cut v-neck and a black thin jacket that wasn't even zipped up over it. Black vans covered his feet and from where Percy was standing, there didn't seem to be any socks on the pale boy's feet.

Maybe it was the paleness of the boy that had Percy so captivated by him. Or maybe how black his hair was. Percy's hair was black, but not that black. It must be dyed or something. It has to be. There can't be hair as dark as this... beautiful creature.

Ha, that could be it. The boy could be just too beautiful for Percy's eyes. That could be why Percy was having trouble keeping his eye away from the stranger.

"-And then Connor _threw _the blazing head of- Percy? Seabrain, are you listening to me?" Annebeth demanded as she snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"No. Who is that?" Percy asked, and nodded to the boy he's been gawking at for awhile.

The girl beside him narrowed her eyes. "That's Nico di Angelo."

Even his name sounder captivating. "I'm going to go talk to him." Percy decided before leaving a shocked Annebeth and walked over to this Nico character.

Nico was staring out what seemed like nothing when Percy crunched over to him in the snow. "It's about 20 degrees out here and all you have on is that?" the bigger boy pointed to Nico's lack of warm clothes.

A small smirk played on the boys' pale pink lips. He didn't say anything though, just kept his eyes on whatever he was staring at. "You, uh, new here or something?" Percy face palmed himself in his mind while the boy, Nico, chuckled softly.

Still, he wouldn't look at Percy. "Okay... is there something I'm missing here that is so important?" Percy took a closer step to the smaller boy and stared at where he was staring. Not seeing anything interesting except white everywhere thanks to the snow, Percy turned his attention back to Nico.

Only to take a startled step back when the blackest eyes he'd ever seen were on him. Watching him. Studying him. "W-whoa-"

"Why are you over here?" Nico's voice was soft and sweet, yet low and husky. Percy was very much more captivated now.

"Uh, I, um, oh- er... I-" Percy closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself anymore and just stood there with his hands in his coat pocket embarrassingly.

Nico raised a perfect dark brow and turned fully to face Percy. Percy then noticed how smooth and soft looking Nico's face looked. There were no pimples or zits in sight. Some other things Percy noticed from being so close to Nico was that he had a nose stud. It was very cute. His eyebrows also had a little diamond ring in it as did the boys' ear. Just 3 or 4 on one ear.

Sometimes that kind of look disgusts Percy, but Nico pulled it off. The other thing Percy noticed was the boy's height. He had to at least be 4'9 at the most.

What a shortie.

What a cutie.

"Cats got your tongue?" a musical voice teased and the older and bigger raven haired blushed. He stammered his defense which led to Nico leaned back against the tree with a stream of chuckles slipping out of his mouth.

That had to have been the most beautiful, amazing and captivated laugh Percy had ever heard in his entire life.

"Well, seems like you and the cat are busy, so I guess I'll be on my way then." Nico said before pushing off the tree and was suddenly a few good paces away from Percy.

Percy, shocked on how fast the boy moved, ran after him. "W-wait!" he called out and Nico stopped. Percy pulled up beside Nico and said boy had a blank expression on his face. Percy didn't know what to say, he kept getting distracted by every little captivating thing that was Nico.

"I'm waiting." the boy said emotionless and Percy blushed.

"Um... w-would you-"

"No." Nico deadpanned before walking away. Percy, shocked at the tart reply, stood there for all about 5 seconds before jogging after the smaller boy. Who was getting to be a dot in the distance.

Seriously, how the hell did he move so fast?

"W-wait! You didn't let me finish- huh?" Percy made it to Nico only to see the boy disappear.

"What do you want?" a cool voice came from behind him. Percy spun around to face Nico. Nico's voice was cool, but his expression was soft.

"I- h-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Uh... never mind... um. Do you want to hang out s-sometime or something?" Percy asked even though he had no idea why he was asking out a boy he knows nothing about.

Nico didn't say anything, just stood there. "I-I mean, yoo d-don't have to-"

"You don't even know me." Nico's voice went soft.

"I k-know, w-which is why it-"

"I could be someone completely different, but you wouldn't know." Nico said in a quiet, kind of creepy voice. Percy swallowed.

"Err, yeah, um, o-okay-"

"I could kill you right here and now, Percy Jackson." Percy took a step back with alarm. Both boys stood there in silence, staring at one another. Then Percy spoke.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" there was a smirk on the boys' lips again and he took a step forward towards Percy.

Who took a step back. Then Nico was gone.

Percy was so fucking confused.

Then he yelped when something cold licked his neck from behind and he whirled around while swinging his arm widly. He hit air and was met with no one. Turning around, Nico was right in his face, black eye even blacker than before.

Percy gasped and stumbled back before falling into the snow. Nico pounced on him and pinned him down with unhuman strength. Percy struggled against the boy but to no avail, he was trapped.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked in a panic voice.

Nico licked at his neck again before pulling back and grinning for the first time ever. Percy gasped in horror at what he saw.

Fangs. That's all what seemed to fill Nico's mouth. Fangs. Row after row were sharp white pointy fangs. Lethal looking fuckers. Yet, they were captivating to Percy. Percy had no clue why, though. They were inches away from his throat and yeah. Not cool.

Nico made an animal like sound deep in his chest. Percy froze when he felt the boy, if that's what Nico was, but Percy was having doubts, lean forward and brush his neck with those sharp fangs.

"So delicious..." Nico murmured and then he was gone.

Leaving Percy alone in the cold wet snow, wondering what the hell just happened and if it was a dream or not. The sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest told him otherwise.

And even though Percy was scared to death on what just happened, he was now very much captivated on this Nico person/thing/character.

Very much so.

* * *

**A/N .-. Don't even ask where this came from. I just saw a really cute emo guy and was like 'Nico D=!' So yeah... um. Nico could be a vampire in this or he could be a demon with fangs for his teeth. You can think of him up as whatever you would like. I don't normally write things like this. So, sorry if it's bad. **

**I have some Pico story ideas that I will focus on when I'm done with some Big Time Rush stories that I'm working on at the moment. I love Pico, Pico is my favorite, but I gotta have my Kames time! James/Kendall all the way baby! =D**

**Okay, I'm done. Wait! My major Pico story will be AU and there won't be any gods in it. They are all normal. And in high school. You know, jocks, cheerleaders, the geeks and nerds (Nico and Leo). Lots of drama in this one. And of course Nico and Leo must be in love with the popular jocks Percy and Jason. X) Makes everything much more awesome.**

**Okay. NOW I'm done. Review?**

**-Jaya**


End file.
